Little Bird
by Itsgoose2u
Summary: It's been four years since Adrianna and Steve met, and two since they got married. Amongst the chaos that ensues after HYDRA's corruption of SHIELD, the growing family must learn to cope with the problems that follow while trying to live a relatively normal life.


**Thanks for being patient everyone and for continuing the follows/favorites on my previous story while I worked on the plot for this one. I am going to do the same as the last story, writing it chapter by chapter though I've thought a lot about where the plot will go. So I hope your patience will extend, especially when I'm taking longer than we'd all like to update it.**

**I saw The Winter Soldier and after thinking about it, I'm just going to incorporate from that plot what will fit in with this story. We already rescued Bucky, so I'm fitting him into the story another way. I will include the HYDRA/SHIELD thing, because that's something I can work around. And as always, I'm open to any suggestions. Please keep telling me what you think, I really love hearing your opinions.**

**Enjoy reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Marvel's characters.**

* * *

_"Be careful. Come back home safe," Adrianna whispers to her husband of two years as they hug one another. Steve's arms tightly hold her waist and hers are wound around his neck._

_"I will, promise. I'll be back before you know it," Steve responds softly. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her lower back. Neither want to let go but eventually the two part. Steve bends down and gives Sadie a long hug, kissing her neck. _

_"Be good for mommy while I'm gone, okay?" He requests. She nods and smiles at him. _

_"Okay daddy," Sadie says as he gives her one last hug and then stands up again._

_"You better keep that promise," Adrianna teases, attempting to make the mood lighter. Her husband chuckles and gives her one last lingering kiss before stepping to the doorway. _

_The Captain sighs deeply and picks up his suitcase, opens the door, and then walks out to the waiting car outside. Adrianna and Sadie rush to window, watching his every move. Steve spots them and waves, and after they wave back he gets inside the black vehicle and disappears down the street._

* * *

Adrianna sighs softly as she touches Steve's hand, gripping his fingers in a gentle embrace. He lies beside her, breathing but still lifeless. Her husband had been away in Washington D.C. for the past three months. Fury recruited the super-soldier because SHIELD was opening a new base and he wanted him to head some serious missions. Instead of relocating the family, Steve struck a deal with Fury. He'd stay a few months but once he completed his missions he would return to New York and his family. This suited Adrianna and Sadie, who was just getting used to her new school. The goodbye had been very difficult, as usual, but when Steve had time he would call, text, and video chat with them any chance he got, just as he always does.

But recently, SHIELD fell into hot water. Members of HYDRA had infiltrated the operation and taken over. At first, getting information about what was going on had been difficult. With SHIELD crippled, Adrianna was without a means to contact her husband. The only thing that consoled her was the fact he had Natasha to keep him safe. She knew the Black Widow wouldn't let anything happen to him and vice versa. When the news finally reported sightings of her husband, Adrianna felt a rush of relief. It's been a few days since he, Natasha, and Sam Wilson (AKA The Falcon) stopped HYDRA's attempts to wipe out a majority of the population, at the cost of revealing all of SHIELD's intel to the world. Their lives wouldn't be the same anymore, including Adrianna's, but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment. As soon as Natasha told her where Steve was, Adrianna arranged for Sadie to stay with Tony and Pepper and rushed out to the nation's capital.

Adrianna lets her eyes wander over her husband's features, taking in his bruised and scraped skin. There's bandages taped over cuts, tubes sticking from his veins and wires monitoring his heart and other vitals. His skin is pale and his closed eyes have dark purple rims. He looks weak and vulnerable. Everything smells of antiseptic. There's a constant, steady beat that lets Adrianna know Steve is still alive. She watches his chest rise and fall, indicating the shallow breaths he's taking. Adrianna keeps thinking about the promise he made, and wonders if he'll be able to keep it. She's only distracted from that troubling thought when she hears several knocks on the door.

"Adrianna?" Sam Wilson says as he quietly comes inside the room. She looks over at her new friend and smiles warmly, despite not feeling like it.

"Hi Sam," She responds, "How are you doing?"

"I'm holding up pretty well, just sore." He smiles back, rubbing his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just... you know, concerned. He's not usually the one in the hospital bed," Adrianna says as she brushes her fingers over Steve's knuckles. She remembers how Steve always took care of her, after Malcolm slashed her stomach, after her kidnapping. She would do the same for him once he wakes up.

"It's tough, but he'll pull through. He's got a lot to fight for," Sam says as he looks at her and then Steve. He opens a small bag and pulls out a cookie, silently offering it to her. Adrianna briefly considers the item but her stomach sours.

"No thanks Sam," she shakes her head and tries to ignore the feeling. Even though it's odd, she attributes her nausea to her worry and forgets about it.

"Suit yourself," he shrugs and takes a bite himself, "I saw Bucky on my way in. Was he visiting earlier?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon. He just wanted to get some fresh air, clear his head."

During HYDRA's attacks, the former Winter Soldier had rushed to D.C. to find Steve and help out. Unfortunately for him, it took longer than expected and he only found his friend when the helicarrier Steve took down was crashing into the river. But Bucky was luckily able to dive in and rescue his friend, sparing him from certain death. Even after Steve got taken to the hospital for treatment, Bucky stayed by his best friend's bedside as often as he could and was soon joined by Sam and occasionally Natasha. Adrianna felt relieved to know Steve was never by himself in that hospital room.

For a few minutes, the friends sit in silence. They watch the monitors, Steve, and even the quiet TV in the corner of the private hospital room. The program is unfamiliar to the both of them, but they don't pay much attention anyways. The silence breaks when something shifts beside Adrianna. She looks at Steve and sees him stretch his leg out before resting comfortably again. He grunts softly when he tries lifting his head, opening his eyes. Adrianna can't help but smile when he looks her way, happier than ever to see his baby blues registering her presence.

"Hi babe. Welcome back," Adrianna says softly, not trusting her voice. She reaches and gently cups his strong jaw, stroking the slightly stubbly surface. Steve smiled, albeit weakly, and tips his head more into her feathery touch.

"Birdie," he coos, his voice dry and rough from thirst. He glances to his other visitor and a smirk pricks his lips.

"Sam... On your left," he says to his friend. The meaning is lost on Adrianna but Sam immediately catches the reference and chuckles.

"Glad to have you back old man," Sam grins. He stands up and looks at the couple fondly, "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Have some water Steve, you sound like a smoker." Adrianna says after Sam leaves. She grabs a cup the nurse brought in earlier and sticks a straw in it. She brings it close to her husbands lips and Steve manages to lean up, sipping from it greedily until it's empty and he collapses back into his pillows. He sighs deeply and looks to his wife gratefully.

"Thanks, how long was I out?" He questions.

"Almost a week. Your body needed time to recover... You got beat up pretty bad and you almost drowned," Adrianna struggles to keep her voice from wavering. Her husband almost died. She realized his missions were always dangerous but he always came back safe. This time he almost didn't and the thought makes her feel sick again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Steve responds comfortingly, "I'm here. I'm okay. Come here honey..."

Steve motions her closer so Adrianna leans against his bed, ignoring how the rail digs into her side. She rests her head next to his, chin on his shoulder, and he gently kissed her head. He gingerly brings his hand over hers, stroking her in slow circles. Adrianna closes her eyes, fighting away hot tears. She kisses his neck and grips his hand, sniffling.

"I know you're okay. It's just that you could have died. I-If Bucky hadn't found you... I-I don't know what I'd do. I missed you so much," she admits shakily.

"I missed you too Addie, so much. But he did find me, I'm still here and I _promise_ I'm not going anywhere. I love you and Sadie too much to quit now," Steve soothes. She lifts her head and sees his eyes are glassy with unshed tears. Adrianna nods gently and cups his face with her free hand.

"We love you, too. You're our hero," She smiles softly and, after planting a loving kiss on his lips, rests her forehead on his. Steve tiredly closes his eyes but before he drifts back to an empty slumber he whispers one last thing to Adrianna.

"And you're mine."

* * *

Steve smiles softly as he peeks at Adrianna, watching her converse with one of the older nurses just outside the room. She's smiling, something she wasn't doing with the younger nurses. It probably had something to do with the fact almost all of them had flirted with Steve at some point after he woke up. The nurses were very attentive, especially because his identity was out after the Smithsonian setup. He couldn't blame Adrianna though, he'd be just as peeved if it were the other way around. It's been another week since he first woke and his body is recovering well, enough that he'll be able to return home this upcoming weekend. He can't wait to get back home and be with his friends and family again, even if their future seems uncertain.

Steve chuckles when Adrianna walks back in, carrying a tray of various lunch items. She takes her usual seat beside him and tips her head at him.

"What's so funny?" She asks, handing him a bottle of water. Steve gladly takes it and smiles.

"Nothing, just noticed you're much friendlier to her than you are to the other nurses. That's all," He shrugs and opens the water, smirking when Adrianna's smile reverts to a frown.

"They should learn not to flirt with married men," She grumbles and grumpily opens her bag of chips. Steve grins and lightly touches her shoulder.

"It's okay honey, I think it's cute you're jealous." Steve teases. Adrianna tosses a chip at him and Steve laughs. She rolls her eyes afterward but her smile returns anyways. "What's on the menu today?"

"Sandwiches, potato chips, and cookies that Sam dropped by earlier when you were asleep." Adrianna responds, handing him his heartier lunch items. The staff quickly learned that a super soldier, especially a recovering one, has a large appetite and needs many more calories than the average person. Steve happily receives his meal and begins unwrapping his food. As he takes a bite of his sandwich, he glances at Adrianna. She has her own food in her hands but lowers it back to the tray, hands trembling.

"Adrianna, are you okay?" Steve asks after he swallows, but his wife doesn't respond to his question. Instead, her face pales and she scrambles from her seat, sending her tray clattering to the floor as she rushes towards the small bathroom in his room. He can hear her retching, making his concern skyrocket. Steve immediately sets his things aside and throws his legs over the side of his hospital bed. It's painful getting up, his abdomen still has some healing to do, but he pushes through it so he can go comfort his ill wife.

By the time he reaches Adrianna, she's already flushing the evidence away. She rests her head on the wall behind her as Steve steps inside, gingerly attempting to crouch beside her. Grunting, he finally finds a comfortable place and takes Adrianna's hand, feeling her forehead with his other hand.

"Steve, what are you doing up?" Adrianna asks through closed eyes. Her face regains some of its color as they sit there.

"I'm checking on my wife," He says and kisses her head, "What happened honey? Was it your lunch? Did you catch something? You have a slight fever..."

"I don't know," she shrugs and looks up at him. Steve sighs softly, stroking her hair while he speaks.

"How long have you been feeling sick, love?" He asks. He knows she must have felt I'll earlier and tried to ignore it because she'd rather focus her energy on him. Steve feels a little guilty about that, wishing he hadn't got hurt during his mission. Maybe then his wife wouldn't be so sick.

"A while, it just didn't affect me that bad til now. But I'm okay now, Steve. Let's get you back to bed. The nurse would kill us if she saw you like this," Adrianna smiled a little and helps Steve to his feet. The two start back for his bed, but already Steve can tell something still isn't right with Adrianna. Just as he's about to ask her again, Adrianna starts talking.

"Steve... I don't feel very well..." Adrianna's eyelids flutter and before he can respond she's out. Her eyes close and Adrianna's body drops.

"Adrianna!" Steve catches her, wide-eyed and heart racing. His own legs tremble under their combined weight, forcing him to sit down on the ground. He clutches Adrianna close to his chest, ignoring the fire burning across his ribs, and cups her head in his head.

_She fainted..._ He thinks, unable to comprehend it.

"So-Somebody help!" Steve calls, thankful the door is open, "My wife just fainted! Help, please! Adrianna... wake up honey."

"St-Steve?" The sound of her voice washes him in a flood of relief. Her eyelids flutter open and she stares up at him, looking confused. Steve releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, smiling anxiously at his wife. He strokes her hair back, hearing footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Hey Birdie. Welcome back," he says, referring to what she said to him just a few days ago. A doctor and a few nurses rush inside and help Adrianna first to her feet, then into a wheelchair. They also help Steve off the ground, who walks to his wife's side.

"What happened?" Adrianna asks as Steve takes her hand. She rubs her forehead with her free hand and Steve wonders if she's still feeling dizzy. Despite his initial relief, his concerns still lurk within.

"You fainted," He explains, worry knitting his brows together. She looks surprised and turns to the doctor and nurses nearby.

"We're going to take you for a few tests, to make sure everything's okay." The doctor says, attempting a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We'll take very good care of you Mrs. Rogers," He assures and turns to the nurse beside him, "Could you take her to room three please? I'll be there in just a minute. Captain, I think we should get you back in bed."

"I want to go with her," Steve responds with a firm stare at the young doctor. He only looks away when Adrianna squeezes his hand.

"Honey, I'll be okay. You really should get back in bed," She reasons, "We still have to prepare for that flight home, remember? You need to be healthy enough for that."

Steve takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. He reluctantly nods, awkwardly bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you." He smiles slightly and Adrianna nods.

Steve looks back at the doctor and gives the nurse permission to whisk Adrianna away. She does so without hesitation and soon Adrianna is gone from his view. Steve turns to his bed and manages to sit down in it. As soon as he's comfortable, he realizes how tired he is. Steve rubs his face as the nurse and doctor leave, frustrated at his lack of energy. _If I wasn't so weak I'd be with Adrianna now. _As Steve closes his eyes, he hopes that Adrianna really is okay and that he'll see her soon.

While Steve gets some much-needed rest, Adrianna set up in one of the nearby exam rooms. She's helped to the table and later she's joined by a new doctor. Adrianna squints to see her name-tag. The slightly older woman smiles to her and closes the door behind her, allowing Adrianna privacy from any prying eyes. Adrianna sighs slowly, briefly wondering what her father will say if he finds out she fainted.

"So, Mrs. Rogers. I hear you took a little spill," The brunette doctor starts off as she glances to her chart. Adrianna nods slowly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. My husband caught me, though." She hopes that she didn't hurt him when she fainted. But she knows Steve wouldn't admit to it if she did. He wouldn't want her to feel guilty over something she couldn't control. That's one of the many things she appreciates about her husband, consideration for her is always His priority.

"That's good. I'm going to do a general exam to make sure everything's okay. But first, can you tell me how you were feeling before? Any dizziness, nausea, vision loss?" Dr. Garcia asks.

"Actually... I wasnt feeling well earlier," Adrianna admits. She tucks back some of her shoulder-length hair as she speaks.

"Could you tell me more about that?" The doctor requests. Adrianna does so, explaining her sudden retching and how she felt after. Dr. Garcia nods slowly, considering the information placidly. She asks Adrianna how she felt a few days earlier and Adrianna lists a few incidents she previously disregarded. Adrianna clasps her hands and nervously bites the inside of her cheek.

Dr. Garcia conducts her general examination, checking first Adrianna's head. She examines her eyes, ears, mouth, and throat. Adrianna patiently allows her to check her respirations, her pulse, and reflexes. When the doctor is content, she looks at her charts again and scribbles in her notes.

"Okay Adrianna," she looks back at Adrianna and smiles comfortingly, "I don't think we need to worry about the fainting. It hasn't occurred before and I'm pretty confident it was in response to your circumstances. If you do feel dizzy again I'd like you to sit down and take a minute to relax so it won't happen again. Before you go, I want to run just one little test."

"Okay, sure." Adrianna nods, relieved.

"I just want you to fill this cup for me," Dr. Garcia says and retrieves one from a cupboard. Adrianna's brows knit together as she takes it from her, automatically understanding what she wants. She nods again and the doctor leads her to a bathroom. Adrianna steps inside, and once she's completed her task she stands before the sink and washes her hands. She can only remember a few times she had to do it.

_One of those times being..._ Adrianna's eyes widen._ When was the last time I had my...? _Her mind starts reeling. She grips the sides of the sink, watching the sudsy water spiral down the drain. Numbly, she switches the water off and looks up at the mirror in disbelief.

"Does she think I'm pregnant?" Adrianna asks herself. She hadn't even considered the possibility herself and yet the doctor thought of it right away. Now that Adrianna considers it, her symptoms make sense. The nausea, the fatigue. Everything she attributed to stress fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Oh I'm so stupid!" She chastises herself, damp palms flying to her face. Adrianna sighs slowly, calming herself. She looks at the cup and absently takes it outside with her, ready for whatever Dr. Garcia's test would have to say.

* * *

"Hi Steve," Adrianna greets when she walks back inside her husband's room. Steve turns to her, forgetting what he was going to say to Bucky. The former assassin smiles over at her too.

"Hey Addie," Steve responds happily.

"Hi Anna. Had us worried there. How are you feeling?" Bucky asks her. Adrianna smiles warmly to their friend, glad he gave Steve company while she was gone. At least Bucky had kept him from actively seeking Adrianna out.

"Better now, thank you. And thanks for keeping him out of trouble," Adrianna teases lightly. Bucky laughs while his friend pouts.

"Anytime. I'm happy to spend time with him, even if he is a punk." Bucky responds. Adrianna laughs at that and even Steve chuckles at the familiar nickname.

"I wouldn't be such a punk if you weren't a jerk," Steve smirks and nudges Bucky's arm. Bucky merely rolls his eyes and looks to Adrianna. He tips his head and stands up.

"You look like you want to talk to him about something," Bucky says. Adrianna starts to respond but he shakes his head and raises his palms. "It's okay, I'll let you two have some alone time. I have dinner plans anyways."

"Dinner plans?" Adrianna questions as Bucky hugs her. Bucky grins and shrugs.

"Hey, I'm as old as he is but I've still got game. I'll let you know how it goes," He bids the two a goodbye, promising to return tomorrow, then leaves the room. Again, Steve and Adrianna are alone. Adrianna smiles softly as she walks over to her usual seat. She sits down and looks at her husband fondly. Steve smiles back, wondering what is on her mind.

"Everything go okay?" He asks, hoping to prompt an answer from her. If anything is wrong, he wants to help her in any way he can. Steve takes her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. She looks down and nods quickly.

"Yeah. She just made sure I was okay, that it wouldn't happen again. Everything's fine, we're fine." Adrianna explains.

"I'm sorry, birdie, we're?" Steve asks. Normally he would have let such a small thing go. But something nagged inside him. Adrianna looks up at him, nervous. Suddenly she's worried what he'll think.

"Oh," Adrianna's face flushes, "I did say that. Well, Steve... The doctor did find something."

"W-What did she find?" Steve asks, worriedly. The feeling has fluctuated so much throughout the day that he hardly registers it, even as his palms grow damp and his stomach knots. He doesn't know what he's going to hear, he just hopes it's nothing life threatening.

"She found..." Adrianna hesitates then smiles, "...a baby."

"Oh thank god. Wait, what?" Steve looks at Adrianna in disbelief, sitting up straighter and leaning closer to her. He holds her hand a little tighter, blinking in surprise. "A baby? You mean you're... p-pregnant?"

"Yes," Adrianna confirms with a cheery smile. Steve stared at her a few seconds longer, letting the information sink in. He can feel a smile spread across his lips and something warm burn behind his eyes. Suddenly a laugh bubbles up in his chest and he can't help it. He laughs as he brings Adrianna close, kissing her passionately on her lips. His wife looks at him, stunned, and then she's laughing too. For a minute they're lost in their own world, separate from whatever's going on outside the hospital room.

When their giggles die down, Steve cups Adrianna's face and kisses away her joyous tears. He smiles at her warmly, pure happiness radiating from his form as he whispers to her.

"We're having a baby."


End file.
